Fan Fictions in the Fairy Tail World
by PureBeast
Summary: Natsu get his hands on a machine known as a computer, he invites Lucy, Erza and Gray over to help him with the machine, they managed to somehow go onto a site called fan fiction. Little did they know what they had got themselves into.
1. Chapter 1

**Fan Fictions in the Fairy Tail World**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, ****Hiro Mashima does**

**Summary: Natsu get his hands on a machine knows as a computer, he invites Lucy, Erza and Gray over to help him with the machine, they managed to somehow go onto a site called fan fiction. Little did they know what they had got themselves in to.**

**Chapter 1: It all begins**

"What the hell is inside this box" Natsu asked himself but he didn't really care about who or what left it on his doorstep the whole point is now he has it now and he will be damned if they're having it back.

"Well open it already" Said Happy trying to get a peek inside the box but Natsu was kicking Happy away every time that happened.

Natsu ran into his bedroom along with Happy and thrown the box onto his bed "Hey Natsu I think you should be carefully about what you do with that box because something that cost lots of jewels could be in there"

Natsu not taking noticed at what Happy said and started throwing the box up and down; after I couple of minute of pissing about with the box Natsu decided that it would be a good time to open it.

"Let's burn it to get open" Natsu turned his fist into fire, Happy stepped in front of him to stop him for burning the box to crisps."Natus didn't you hear what I said before hand"

"Was it something to do with food?" Natsu asked, Happy sighed but repeated what he had said before hand "DO NOT, I repeat DO NOT damaged what's inside the box"

Natsu had already punched the box with his flame fist which didn't please Happy at all, but thankful whatever that was inside it was undamaged."Oh sorry did you say something"

Happy sighed, Natsu pulled out what was inside the box only to find that there was some sort of machine or monster, that Natsu best describe as.

Natsu put the 'Monster' on the table and turn out, only to be welcomed by an annoyed sound that scary the hell out of Natsu "Be careful Happy the monster has an attack" Natsu screamed.

"Natsu, it's not an attack it's the sound that is coming from whatever this is" Happy flu over to the box that the machine was in and looked on the box to see if there is any information on it.

"Hey Natsu, it's something called a laptop appeal it can go on to something called the internet"

"What is this thing called the internet?" Natsu asked. "I've got an idea how about we invite Erza, Lucy and even ice cube boy can come along too"

"Aye, I'll go and get them" said Happy.

"There's no need we are already here" Said Erza, Grey and Lucy all hanging outside of Natsu window for no reason at all.

"Hey what are you guys doing here" Natus asked walking over to the window to let his team mates in.

"Oh nothing we just thought that we would hang outside your window conceding you do the same thing to me all the time" Said Lucy.

Natsu looked at Erza and Gray who both shrugged their shoulders "I see so you two came here because you had nothing better to do"

"Ok let's get down to business I have this monster….sorry I mean laptop with me and I thought wouldn't it be cool if I invited my friends" Said Natsu

"What does it do?" Lucy asked, looking at the screen of laptop and noticed that the wallpaper was my little pony "Natus why does your laptop have ponies on its screen"

"Are they ponies, my bad I thought they were Dragons" Natsu rubbed the back his head to hide away the embarrassment he was facing

"Hahahaha, Natsu is a pony lover" Gray Laughed.

"Shut your mouth, ice cube boy or I will melt your face off with my fire" screamed Natus.

"Look does it doesn't matter if Natus a pony lover or not the whole reason were here is because we have nothing better to do" Erza took her eyes of Gray and focused them on Natsu "but still Natus…wow, who knew you were a pony lover"

"FOR THE LAST TIME, I'M NOT A PONY LOVER I…DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW THAT GOT ON THERE" Natus shouted at Erza and Gray who were trying to hold in there laughter in.

"Hey guys look what I've found" Erza, Gray and Natus jumped over to where Lucy was sitting."I found some kind of site that does something called Fan Fictions"

"What is that" Natsu asked.

"I don't know" Lucy Explained "That's funny this site has stories about everyone in the Fairy Tail Guild"

"Let's have a look at this one" Said Natsu.

**Title:** **His Feelings**

"Who feelings? I don't get it" Natsu asked.

"You don't have to get it flame breath. It just an title"

"Quite ice cube boy or I'll throw you into the sun"

**Author:****Beckylife123**

"Who is Beckylife123?"Natus asked

"The person that made this story, now if you don't mind we all trying to read here" replied Lucy, annoyed.

_Chapter One_

**It was normal day in Mongolia...**

**"NASTU what the HELL are you doing in my bed!"**

**"Lucyyyyy... I want to sleep..Zzz..."**

**"LUCY KICK!"...**

**Yep, a typical day in Mongolia.**

**A little while later...**

**"Why did u do that Lucy? It hurts." Nastu whines. "Sigh... You really need to stop crawling in to my bed to sleep." Lucy replies. "But I like sleeping next to you, Lucy." Nastu argues. "But...but.." Lucy stutters back, while a pink blush covers her face. All of a sudden, Nastu's forehead is on hers. Her blush deepens. "What are u doing Nastu!?" She stutters. "I'm checking your temperature. You're really red..." Nastu answers...**

**"They llliiikkkeee each other!" A voice suddenly yells...**

"Um well…..promise me we will never go and find a story that has me and Natus as a romance couple" said Lucy staring away from the story that may make her have nightmares.

"I think it was boring" Natus said.

"No Natus it wasn't boring, it was a masterpiece" cried Erza, holding Natus in a head lock position.

* * *

**I would to thank ****Beckylife123 for the story that i used in my Fan Fiction, also each chapter will be a new Fan Fiction for the Fairy Tail group to read. So if you have any requests then sent them to me and i'll be sure to put them in if i can.**


	2. Chapter 2: Gray nightmarish Fan Fiction

**Author note: Before I start I would just to give a shout out to ****sweet little cookie for the reason that i used he/she story in this Chapter.**

**Chapter 2: Gray nightmarish fan fiction**

"Get off me Erza you're hurting my face" Natsu said.

"No not until you agree that the story we had read through was a masterpiece" Erza Shouted, choking the life out of Natsu.

"Hahahaha, Flame boy don't touch something that you can't burn" laughed Gray, poking and punching Natsu in the face.

"I swear when I get out of this situation you will wish you had never punched me icicle stick" Natsu said towards Gray but Gray didn't really care about threats that will not ever happen.

"Yeah, Yeah" Waved Gray not giving a care in the world "Don't make promise you can't keep, Flame Brain"

"Fine, Fine Erza I agree that the story we read early was a masterpiece now can you let me go" Natsu Begged trying to push and pull his way out of Erza head lock.

Erza released Natsu from the head lock he was in, only to find that Natsu charged right into Gray punching and kicking him in the face.

Erza grabbed Natsu and Gray and put them both into a head lock position. "Lucy can you find something for us to read"

"Yeah sure" said Lucy, "Here is one, I think we will like"

"Ok then read away" Erza Said

**Title: The Fairy Orphan**

"Yeah I'm in it" Natsu Shouted.

"How the hell do you know that you're in it? Flame Ball" Gray asked.

"Because Ice cube boy, I'm from Fairy Tail so therefore I should be in it" Natsu answered.

"Can you two shut up or I will beat you up like I used to when we were kids" Erza said, Natsu and Gray immediately closed their mouths and let Lucy continue on with the story.

**Author: sweet little cookie**

"Where do people come up with these names" Lucy said.

"They use something called imagination" Erza said

Natsu and Gray thought for a minute about what imagination was, after a couple of seconds of their brain hurting they decided to not bother thinking about what the word imagination could stand for.

_**Chapter 1 Nobody Cares**_

"Too damn right, I for one don't care" Gray yelled

"I'll have to agree with you for once Ice Cube face" Natsu said nodding his face in agreement.

"What did i say early about talking when someone to reading" Erza shouted, choking Gray and Natsu at the same time. "Sorry about that Lucy please continue"

Lucy's POV

**After another day of work I went back to the guild. I wasn't with the team so I got the whole reward. As I was going inside I heard the conversation that changed my life forever. It was Natsu and Gray talking. And it was about me. It went like this.**

**"Why would you do that Natsu, to Lucy of all people, didn't you care about her"Gray said,**

"I don't like where this is going already" Lucy muttered.

"Hey you're the one that found it, so you have to now continue reading it. no turning back" Natus said.

"Yeah I guess you're right" Lucy replied

**"No I didn't, she was just a replacement for Lisanna, now that she's back I don't need Lucy anymore"said Natsu**

**"It's not like breaking her heart is enough, you have to kick her out of the team too!"Gray was shouting now. I looked around and everyone in the guild was looking at him. Then Lisanna came over to Natsu and kissed him full on the lips. I tried to keep the tear from coming out of my eyes. Until I remembered Gray, he stood up to Natsu for me. So I decided to stick around.**

"Well my life is the best ever in this Story" Natsu yelled.

"That maybe true but you've upset Lucy now, look she is crying her eyes out" Gray said.

"Oh my god, Lucy it's just a story it's not like its real" Natus answered, trying to cheer Lucy up "Fine Gray you continue the story"

"Yeah I think I will"

**"Who needs a weakling in the strongest team in Fairy tail" Lisanna said.**

**Gray was fuming. He looked around the room and asked "Hey everyone, do you all feel the same about Lucy." I peeped in closer and saw everyone nod their heads. The only person who didn't was master and, of course Gray.**

**Even Erza nodded, she went up to Gray and said"I think this is the best way to help her become stronger, I heard she went on a lot of solo missions lately and got every reward so she can keep paying her rent"**

**That was it! If no one cares about me in this guild then I should just quit.**

**I ran as fast as I could to my apartment. Suddenly a hand grabbed my shoulder. As I turned around I saw it was Gray. He wiped the tear ,that I never knew about, from my eye.**

"Wh-hat! I would never do something like that" Gray shouted punching the table that the laptop was on.

"Lucy and Gray sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G" Natsu said, singing right next to Gray ear.

"Shut up!" muttered Gray.

**"I'm sorry for what you've heard, I wasn't able to keep your place in the team" he said**

**"It's alright at least you're still there"I said to him**

**"No I quit too, I told them that "If Lucy's not there then I don't need to be here anymore"**

"What the hell, I would have never agreed to quit the Fairy Tail" Gray yelled.

"You did it for love" Smiled Natsu "Can't you see, you and Lucy are meant to be together forever"

'Stay calm Gray, who knows maybe something bad will happen at the end and I'll be back to my normal life in no time' Gray thought.

**I was surprised. I didn't think anyone could care about me that much in this guild.**

**"Lucy..."he whispered**

**"What" I asked him**

**"Let's quit the guild together, leave town, have a new start because. . . I like you. A lot"**

***silence***

**"It's alright you don't have to ans...**

"Here it comes, the part I've been waiting for" sang Natsu clapping his hands together.

**He stopped because I just kissed him on the cheek.**

"That's it now my life is ruined" Gray Cried.

"For god sake can we stop with the interruptions, all I want to do is read this story without anybody moaning" Erza shouted slamming Natus and Gray head both together.

**"I'm sorry I didn't notice how much you liked me, the only thing I ever cared about was Natsu and now I don't even have that anymore. Let's do it! Meet me at the front of the guild so we can tell the master about it. I know he still cares."**

**"See you tomorrow"he said as he ran towards his house.**

**"How come I never new. It was Gray all this time." I was so happy that I skipped on the way home. I forgot how sad I was a while ago. Now I just can't wait for tomorrow.**

**Gray"s POV**

**I ran all the way home with a goofy grin on my face.**

**Lucy's now mine. I can't believe she felt the same way.**

**Tomorrow will be the best day of my life.**

**Goodbye Fairy tail. Goodbye Team. Goodbye Natsu.**

**Don't worry I will take good care of her.**

**Better than Natsu ever will.**

**Now my Lucy will never cry again.**

"Believe me I think Lucy isn't the one that is crying right now" Gray Cried.

"That Story was so heart warming" Erza said, "RIGHT NATSU!"

"What? Sorry I got lost as soon as Gray started reading the story" Replied Natsu.

* * *

**Right that is the end of that Chapter, as always i'm taking in requests for Fan Fictions for Team Natsu to read. i'm also taking request in for who i should put into this Fan Fiction that is in the Fairy Tail universe of course.  
**


	3. Chapter 3 The Rise of Yaoi!

**Authors note: I would like to say thanks to ****yaoillover505 for the Natsu x Gray fan fiction.**

**Chapter 3: the Raise of Yaoi!**

"Hey guys, do you know where Lucy has gone?" Gray asked.

"Hey some of us are women not men" Erza said, staring at Gray with daggers in her eyes.

"Really? I thought you were a man conceding the way you always beat me and Natsu up" Gray Said.

"I don't know what you're going on about, I always act like a women" Erza replied, not taking noticed of the beaten up Natsu, who was on the floor crying his eyes out.

"Ok then…..explain to me how the hell did Natsu end up on the floor all beaten up" Gray Said.

"He tripped over a stone" Erza muttered.

"Hahahaha, you fool you tripped over a stone. Wait a minute; we are in a house then how in the hell can he trip over a stone" Gray Said.

Lucy finally came back after having to lock herself in the bathroom, due to the experience she had to indoor with the last fan fiction they read.

"There you are Lucy; you missed one hell of an ending to a fan fiction" shouted Natsu, Gray kicked Natsu in the face to get him to shut up.

"Yeah I'm sure; I really don't want to know what happened at the end" muttered Lucy.

'Thank god' Gray thought.

"Well too bad because I'm going to tell you" smiled Natsu "You end up having a kid with Gray and you live happily ever after, the end."

Lucy walked over to Natsu who was laughing his face off, and sent him one of her famous Lucy kicks.

"What was that for Lucy" Natsu asked, rubbing the red marking that was left on his face.

"It was for being an idiot" yelled Lucy "Gray can you find a fan fiction, conceding you and Erza are the only ones that have not found one yet"

"Yeah ok why not, it's not like there is anything horrible on the site" Gray Replied.

**Title: I have feelings for you Baaka!**

"Yeah well, I don't have feelings for you!" Gray shouted.

"Sorry about that you guys I had to go somewhere" said Erza "I like the name of this one"

**Author: yaoillover505**

"Hey Lucy, what does the name stand for" Gray asked.

"I don't know" Said Lucy

**Gray and Natsu had gone out on a mission, a quite difficult one at that. They had to fight some rogue mages with some really incredible magic power.**

"Yeah I knew I was too awesome" Natsu yelled.

"Bro you know I'm better than you any day" Replied Gray

**Natsu and Gray reached the town of Oshibana and Natsu was out cold because of the train ride, as usual. And Gray had given him some sleeping tablets that Mira had given him to relieve Natsu. Gray let out a loud sigh and carried Natsu out of the train with Natsu's hand around Gray's neck and one of Gray's hand around Natsu's waist supporting him. He was tempted to carry him bridal style or piggy back because his legs were getting dragged. But considering that they were in public, he thought that it wasn't wise to do so.**

"Why would you give me Sleeping pills I thought you hated me"? Natsu asked.

"Yeah I thought I hated you too" Gray said

"Oh my god, can you guys just shut up for one whole story" Erza shouted.

**His legs were getting dragged which slowed them down. "Hn…." He heard from Natsu. He turned his neck to look at him in concern. Natsu's cheek was slightly red and he was sweating a little. He nuzzled onto Gray's neck a little.**

"Ok….I would never do that, sure I would get dizzy from the ride but I would never ever do that" Natsu said.

"Yeah I agree with you there Natsu, plus I would never sit next to you" Replied gray.

**"He looks so cute when he's sleep-….! Wait, did I just call this idiot slanty eyes cute? What is wrong with me?!" he thought.**

"Right…..this story is becoming weirder and weirder by the minute" Lucy said.

**It was past 8:00 in the night.**

**He pushed away all his thoughts to an unknown place in his mind as the inn Mira booked for them came in sight.**

**Natsu had gotten up by then and was slightly dizzy. But as soon as he heard that there were hot springs, he became his usual hot headed self.**

"The last time I went to the hot springs, I got hit in the face by a pillow" Lucy said.

"Oh yeah I remember that, you thought you could try and join in on the pillow fight turns out you couldn't even handle that" Gray said.

Natsu quietly walked over to his bed to get his pillow and threw it. hitting Lucy in the progress.

"What was that for?" Lucy asked, annoyed.

"Well you said you wanted to join in on the pillow fight so I'm giving you the chance" Said Natsu.

"….."

"You know what, Gray can you continue reading the story" Lucy muttered.

**As soon as they checked in, Natsu ran full speed to the hot springs. Gray followed him shortly.**

**By the time Gray had come in, Natsu had already stripped completely. His back was turned to Gray so he got a fine look at Natsu's back and rear.**

"No I would've never done that, this story is lying" Gray yelled.

"Gray what are you doing. First you go for Lucy now you are trying to go for me. I mean what the hell man?" Natsu asked.

"STOP TALKING" Erza yelled.

**Natsu, feeling Gray's presence, turned his neck to see that Gray's cheeks were flushed and had sweat running down his almost naked body.(Yep! He was in his boxers...as usual..)**

"Kill me now, I swear I don't want to live anymore" Gray cried.

"I think I'm starting to understand what Yaoi stand for now" Natsu said.

"…"

"Yeah well please keep your stupid comment to yourself until we have finished reading the story" Erza muttered.

**"Oy! What's wrong? You're red and you're sweating a lot. Are you sick or something?" he enquired concerned. He wrapped a towel around his waist, walked up to Gray and touched his forehead.**

"KILL ME NOW" yelled Natsu and Gray.

**Relieved that his friend/rival had not fallen ill in the middle of a mission, he grinned at him.**

**Suddenly, coming back to his senses, Gray quickly said, "It's too hot in here, that's all."**

**Thinking nothing of it, Natsu left the changing room. 'OMG! What is wrong with me?' Gray mentally punched himself. 'What am I supposed to do about**_**this**_**?' He looked down to see a prominent bulge in his boxers.**

**This was gonna be a loooong night for Gray!**

"Now I've done reading it, now you can talk" Erza Said.

Erza looked over to where Gray and Natsu were sitting only to find that they were shaking in a corner.

"Oh come on grow up you two it's only a story it's not like its real or anything" Erza said.

"It may have been only a story to you but to me, it was like a nightmare" Cried Gray.

"Yeah the same goes for me, I think I'm going to nightmare as well" Natsu said.

* * *

**WoW! Thanks for the all positive reviews guys i really appreciate :) for now on if you want any of the characters from Fairy Tail to join Team Natsu on there epic adventure then you will have to PM me, the same goes for fan fictions for them to read.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Revenge of Natsu and Gray

**Author:i would let to say Thanks to Jek-Scarlet for the story that I used in my fan fiction.**

**Chapter 4: The Revenge of Natsu and Gray**

"Oh come on you guys don't tell me that a little story like that is what it takes to make you cry" Erza yelled, not impressed at Gray and Natsu at all.

"Yeah well, I would like to see you read a story with you and" Natsu looked around the room and saw Lucy writing something in her novel "Lucy, yeah that's right you have to pick a romance fan fiction with you and Lucy in it"

"Ok I'll…." Erza was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Um….I'll go and check who is at the door, even though the only people that know where I live is you guys, unless some person told someone where I live" Natsu said, giving a death glare to Gray who was making something with his ice magic.

'What the hell is that idiot looking at' Gray thought, Watching Natsu leave as he slowly closed the door not taking his eyes on Gray for a second.

"Hey guys look what the cat dragged in" Everyone looked at Natsu, only to find that Jellal was standing right next to him.

"Jellal what are you doing here" Erza asked, surprised that Jellal was right in front of her.

"I got a message from Lucy; on Facebook saying come round Natsu house we are having a blast" Replied Jellal, Natsu turned his head to Gray who was making an ice sculpture.

"I knew it, you was the one that told Jellal where I lived, I'm going to melt your face off now" Natsu yelled, melting the Sculpture that Gray spend all day doing.

"Oh please why would I do that?" Gray asked "besides who would want to visit you"

'Wow, this is not having a blast this is a nightmare' Jellal thought, watching Natsu and Gray both throw Fire and Ice magic at each other.

"Oh for god sake can you leave each other alone, I swear I'm starting to believe that you two are…"

"Gay" Erza said with a straight face.

'How can she say that with a straight face' Jellal asked himself in his thoughts.

"Yeah that's the word I was looking for" Lucy Nodded.

Natsu and Gray immediately stopped punching each other and walked away from each other acting like nothing happened.

"So…..what are you all doing here at Natsu house" Jellal Said, everyone in the room apart from Natsu all shrugged their shoulders.

"I see..."Jellal muttered.

"Not to worry though we have found something that can keep us from being bored" Erza yelled, clenching her fist.

"Yeah it's a site called fan fiction, it has stories about everyone in the Fairy Tail Guild" Lucy explained, finishing off what Erza had said.

"I see, so you all took it in turns to read a story, who is next?" Jellal asked.

"Me" Shouted Erza "The great and powerful Erza"

"OK well go and find one" Lucy said, sweat dropped from her face as Erza took control of the laptop.

**Title: Kiss me**

"More like kill me" Gray laughed, getting a punch in the face by Erza.

"Save our souls" Natsu whispered. "Not Grays though, he doesn't deserve to live"

"….."

"Are you alright Jellal?" Lucy Asked.

"Yeah…..apart Erza staring at me in the weird way but above all I'm alright" Jellal said, crying in his mind at Erza staring at him.

**Author: Jek-Scarlet**

"He or she has my last name how interesting" Cried Erza, everyone watched with a blank face as Erza continued to cry.

**- Come on Lucy, you have only a small innocent kiss.****Nothing**** bad happened.**

"Hahahaha, Erza and Lucy sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G" Sang Natsu and Gray

"I will K.I.L.L you two if you don't shut up" Erza said, annoyed.

**- No Erza Why do not you ask someone else?****Why just me?****- Ask quietly sipping my cup of hot chocolate and holding the book firmly Levy loaned me this morning.****The sweet aroma of chocolate and old pages of the book was the closest thing to a drug that was.**

"Chocolate and Lucy Sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G" Sang Natsu alone, as Gray was now rebuilding his Sculpture.

"SHUT UP NATSU" Lucy muttered.

**- Lucy - I call with the clear intention that looked.****Look away to observe carefully -.****Come on, just one.**

**- I said no My voice was firm and determined, I would not budge, now or ever.**

**- But Lucy ...**

**I cut my hand placed inches from his face, blocking his insistence that another phrase come out of his mouth.****Hours were already insisting on the same subject, and getting the same negative, again and again.****Since I had entered my house had been trying to persuade me.**

**- Erza - my hand went down to see it - do not know what crazy idea's gotten, nor why I come to ask me, but I said no.**

**When finished talking I turned my view the book and wait for those little words understood that I would not do what she wanted.**

**The sigh that he came to my ears, then a small hand was down the book he was at the height of my face covering.****So predictable.**

**- The reason I'm asking is because I always wanted to know that he was kissing a girl, Is why I've asked you?****I'm not going to kiss any girl then walk around spreading false rumors or to think anything.****I know you you would keep this secret as ours.**

"I've got an idea, let's go round and spread rumours that Lucy kissed Erza" Natsu smiled, Gray nodded in agreement.

"Yeah you do that and I'll spread rumours that you have ponies as your wallpaper" replied Lucy.

**Ponder the words spoken by my friend redhead, it was true, I would not go screaming through the streets of Magnolia screaming that the dreaded kiss Titania.****If I were to do it, of course.**

**But there was a reason I did not accept the kiss Erza, beyond the fact that I found it rather odd the idea of ****kissing a friend.****The reason was quite simple.**

**I've never kissed anyone, never had my first kiss.****My lips were still virgins (like everything in me) and longed for contact with the lips, but not everyone, but to someone who really loves me and whom I love.**

"You've never kissed anybody before!" Natsu yelled.

"I have kissed someone" replied Lucy, angrily shouting at the screen and at Natsu at the same time.

**- Stop being thinking Natsu and answer me.**

**Now it was me who let out a loud sigh.**

**There it was again a suggestion that between Natsu and I had something more than friendship, all Fairy Tail members seemed to think there was something between us when I was not even remotely close.**

**Already Natsu would have their first kiss?****That thought fast pace, like lightning through my mind, along with another question: would it feel to kiss Natsu?**

**Imagining his lips on mine, warm and fierce, like him.****With his big hands holding my waist and pressing me against him increasingly deepening the kiss.**

**My face began to burn and brings impure thoughts dissolve all had to Natsu and me in a situation that pass the limits of friendship, because that we were only friends and teammates.**

**- I did not come to this, Lucy - Erza quickly Look at the time leaned toward me and left our faces very close.**

**I held my breath when our lips collided.****It was rough, much less fierce.****Erza moved his lips against mine in a gentle way that made me thrilling through an electric current down my spine.****The few seconds that lasted the kiss I could experience a warmth never felt before, and that in fact it was quite pleasant.**

**- Thank you for this experience Lucy-She went to the window and stepped out before he could even say anything.****Not that I would or even could.**

**Take a breath, and until that moment I felt that since I had approached Erza had held my breath.****Touch my lips warm with strawberry and vanilla flavor.****Unconsciously smiled.**

"You kissed a girl and you liked it" Sang Natsu, towards Lucy and Erza who were both gobsmacked at what they had just seen.

"I'll shut up if I was you unless you want to die right now" Erza Said.

"I didn't know you had those kind of feelings Erza" Jellal Said.

"It's just a story Jellal, none of it is real" Erza replied to Jellal who was still confused over the whole fictional world thing.

**Despite being my first kiss was amazing, plus it better than I had imagined several times.**

"I never imagine anything like that" Lucy yelled.

"Ok then what do you imagine about then?" asked Gray and Natsu.

"I'm not going to tell you" Screamed Lucy.

**Now when he saw Erza would no longer only my friend, would be a fearsome redhead dressed in some of his combat armor that could seduce any man and could probably be the queen of seduction and envy of many women, it would also be the one stealing my first kiss and which kept a secret.**

**Erza was the girl that made me think things have somewhat incoherent nonsense, and that made me want to try those lips again.**

**Erza? Let me experiment, this time to me?****Although I would not go with 'Kiss' would go straight to his lips, because if Erza learned something today is that, do not ask, do it and you.**

"Well that was…..Interesting" Erza said, pressing the back button to go to the homepage.

"You kissed a girl and you liked it" Sang Gray and Natsu who was poking fun at Lucy.

"That it now, no more fan Fictions about me with someone else it is weird" Lucy yelled. Natsu and Gray stopped singing for a minute but then went back to singing a second later.

"Right I'm going to get some air" Erza said, walking out the room.

'What is wrong with her?' Jellal asked himself in his mind.

"Oh I forgot to ask" Natsu stopped sing and turned his head to Jellal "Is there by any chance anyone else that is coming to my house?"

"I think Jurvia and Gajeel is coming" Replied Jellal.

"No I can't take Jurvia she is…weird" Gray yelled.

"How the hell did they know that we would be here" Natsu asked.

"Because I bumped into them, they asked me where I was going and I told them where I was going simple" Jellal answered, Gray began to cry out of nowhere, Natsu on the other hand was getting ready for a fight that will most likely happen.

* * *

**Nothing to say here apart from please Review if you enjoyed reading this Chapter. :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Facebook Rampage

**Author Note: Thanks to MentallyDatingGrayFullbuster for the Fan Fiction he or she wrote.**

**Chapter 5: Facebook Rampage**

"Stop crying Gray there is no need for it" Lucy Screamed, trying to finish her novel off.

"I can't help it, Jurvia is crazy" replied Gray.

"Is she crazier than Erza" Jellal muttered, not wanting to let Erza hear what he had just said.

"WHO JUST SAID MY NAME?" Erza barked, everyone pointed there finger to Natsu was who happily daydreaming at the wall.

"That its Natsu get here" Erza shouted, grabbing Natsu by the neck and taking him outside for the beating of his life.

"That was close" Jellal said, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"For some reason I can't help but feel sorry for Natsu, I mean Erza is one of those people that would kill you for no reason at all but at the same time he deserved it" Lucy giggled.

"Yeah well what are we going to do now?" Gray asked.

"We are going to have to wait for Natsu to get back from his _Meeting _with Erza, it would be unfair if we read a story without them and beside Erza would kill us if we did that" Jellal answered.

"If Erza asks who the hell told you three to read a story without me, we will just put the blame on Natsu" Gray said with a sign of laughter as well.

Jellal agreed to put the blame on Natsu but since Lucy didn't vote Gray and Jellal had no choice but to wait until Erza and Natsu come back.

After an hour of waiting Erza finally arrived back crossing her arms as she entered the room, soon after Natsu entered the room having brushes and cut on his face and body.

"What took you so long Natsu" Gray asked laughing while he said that.

"Shut up Gray or I'll teach you the meaning of the word _PAIN" _Natsu roared, which made Erza stare at Natsu with a death glare.

"Ok guys can we just find a fan fiction to read before things get out of hand again" Lucy yelled, which made everyone in the room quietly nod.

"Thank you, anyway Jellal you find one conceding you have not found one yet" Lucy said facing Jellal at the same time.

"Yeah Jellal pick one with me and you as a romance couple" Erza Shouted, not giving a care in the world who heard her say that.

"I make sure not too" Jellal replied, making sure not to add romance as a genre to the story he was looking for.

**Title: Fairy**** Tail Connect**

"We are connect, unless we would of never had found this site in the first place Lucy said, annoyed.

"Lucy use your imagination then you will get what the title means" Natsu replied, to Lucy who was staring at the screen angrily.

"Yeah there you go Natsu you're getting the whole point of imagination" Erza said with a smile, which made Natsu jumped out of his seat.

**Author: MentallyDatingGrayFullBuster**

"Why is it that people want to date me, why don't people date Natsu or something?" Gray asked, angrily staring at the screen.

"I'm too awesome to be dated and if you stare at the screen like that then you will turn into Lucy" Natsu answered, gaining a death glare off Lucy and Gray.

"Can we just start this story alright, I'm getting a bit scared of Erza looking at me like she is" Jellal shouted.

"You know you love it really" Erza said.

"No I really don't love it" Jellal replied.

_**NatsuTheSalamander**__**likes 'Food'.**_

_"Whatever this Facebook thing is, it sure knows what I like" Natsu said._

_"…." No one else felt the need to reply to Natsu conceding he wouldn't even know what the word __like__ means._

_**HappyTheExceed and 13 others like this**_

_"I can't remember likening this" Happy said, happily flying around in a circle._

_"Yeah well you did" Replied Erza. _

_**Comments:**_

GrayTheHotStripper**: I don't think we need Facebook to tell us that.**

"I'm going to have to agree with myself with that comment" Gray Said.

"Your name speaks for its self" Natsu replied.

_**Lucy-Celestial-Heartfilia, Erza Titania and 29 others like this**_

_"Now I have facebook but I would never liked any of Gray's comments" Lucy yelled, she got up from where she was sitting and went on her __Wiz phone __and started to comment through her phone._

NatsuTheSalamander**: And I don't we need your Facebook name to tell us you're a stripper, you exhibitionist.**

"Hahahaha, see I told you even myself agrees with me" laughed Natsu.

_**Lyon Vastia, HappyTheExceed and 43 others like this.**_

_"And so does all those other 43 people" Natsu nodded feeling happy that 43 other people agree with him._

_"Natsu you do know that this is not…" Lucy was interrupted by Erza who was enjoying Natsu using his imagination._

GrayTheHotStripper**: Why you bastard… and Lyon? You do know you have the same habit, right?**

"Lyon is in this too….wow" Lucy sighed.

Lyon Vastia**: I only do it for my wonderful Juvia-chan!**

_**LyVia fangirls like this.**_

GrayTheHotStripper**: Idiot -.-**

"Yeah go me, Lyon is an idiot" Gray said, cheering at the laptop screen.

Juvia-Hearts-Gray**: EEEEEP! GRAY-SAMA!**

"Kill me now before the real deal come round here" Gray cried.

"It's funny how you changed from a happy person to a cry baby" Ezra replied

Lyon Vastia**: JUVIA-CHAN! LET ME WHISK YOU AWAY ON MY WHITE HORSE!**

"Yes take her Lyon I don't want her" Gray screamed.

"Wow I didn't know Gray could scream that loud" Natsu replied, slowly backing away from Gray.

_**LyVia fangirls, Cana Al-Drunk and 11 others like this.**_

Cana Al-Dunk**: LYVIA FTW!**

_**Lyon Vastia likes this.**_

GrayTheHotStripper**: WTF?!**

"What the hell, is going on here" cried Gray.

"Lyon fan base is attacking" Natsu yelled.

_**Juvia-Hearts-Gray likes this**__._

NatsuTheSalamander**: WHY ARE YOU PEOPLE HAVING A FUCKING CONVERSATION ON MY POST?!**

"I know get off my comment post you fools" Natsu said.

"Natsu for the last time it is not…." Erza stopped Lucy from saying anything

_**Random people like this.**_

Cana Al-Drunk**: ….It's fun?**

_**Lucy-Celestial-Heartfilia and 21 others like this.**_

NatsuTheSalamander**: YOU TOO LUCY?!**

"Lucy why would you like that comment" Natsu asked.

"But I didn't like anything" Lucy replied.

"You did, it said it right here" Natsu yelled.

Lucy-Celestial-Heartfilia**: I did not comment on anything. Also, this comment does not count.**

_**GrayTheHotStripper, Erza Titania and 14 others like this.**_

NatsuTheSalamander**: But you 'liked' two comments!**

Lucy-Celestial-Heartfilia**: What's your point, Natsu?**

NatsuTheSalamander**: …**

Lucy-Celestial-Heartfilia**: I take that as 'No comment.'**

_**Erza Titania, LokeTheLion and 5 others like this.**_

LokeTheLion**: That's my girl, Lucy-Hime!**

_LoLu fangirls like this._

Lucy-Celestial-Heartfilia**: Loke, I don't ever remember you taking part in this conversation, let alone me being 'your girl'.**

_**NatsuTheSalamander, GrayTheHotStripper and 67 others like this.**_

NatsuTheSalamander**: BUUUUURN!**

GrayTheHotStripper**: Please apply cold water to burnt area.**

_**Elf The MAN, NatsuTheSalamander and 98 others like this.**_

Elf The MAN**: That comment was MANLY!**

LokeTheLion**: So mean :(**

**. . .**

Lucy-Celestial-Heartfilia**: I've just noticed something…**

NatsuTheSalamander**: What?**

Lucy-Celestial-Heartfilia**: Erza has liked most of the comments on your post, but she hasn't said a word…**

"That is so true, Erza what are you doing" Natsu said.

"Plotting something evil, Mahahaha" Erza replied.

'it's most likely something to do with me" Jellal thought.

_**Erza Titania likes this.**_

NatsuTheSalamander**: NINJA!**

"Yeah, Erza is a NINJA" Natsu shouted.

"If I was a _ninja, _I would be hanging up on walls and doing wall jumps" Erza said.

"That impossible Erza we all know Spider can alone climb on walls"

"Just forget it Natsu, you brain cannot handle it" Erza sighed.

_**Lucy-Celestial-Heartfilia, Erza Titania and 17 others like this.**_

Erza Titania**: I am a Knight, not a Ninja. Remember that.**

_**HappyTheExceed, NatsuTheSalamander and 8 others like this.**_

HappyTheExceed**: Would that make you 'Sir Erza'?**

_**Cana Al-Drunk and 6 others like this.**_

Erza Titania**: That is correct.**

_**Erza Titania has changed her display name to 'Sir Erza Titania'.**_

_**Lucy-Celestial-Heartfilia, GrayTheHotStripper and 67 others like this.**_

NatsuTheSalamander**: But… you're a girl….**

"I do have a point there, you're girl so there for you can't be named sir" Natsu nodded, agreeing with his fictional self.

"Yeah so what is your point?" Erza asked.

"Forget it" Natsu replied.

Sir Erza Titania**: You're point?**

NatsuTheSalamander**: No comment…**

_**Sir Erza Titania, JellyMan and 89 others like this.**_

JellyMan**: Alright, who hacked my FB account and changed my name to JellyMan?**

"Hahahaha, I'm crying over here with laughter" Natsu and Gray both said.

"Jellyman, what kind of name is that" Jellal asked.

"I don't know but it's funny, so for now on I'm going to call you Jelly" Natsu replied.

Jellal sighed.

_**Ultear Milkovich, MeredyKin and 106 others like this.**_

Ultear Milkovich**: LOL Jellal.**

MeredyKin**: -Whistles innocently-**

_**Ultear Milkovich, Sir Erza Titania and 37 others like this.**_

**. . .**

NatsuTheSalamander**: Again… WHY ARE YOU GUYS STILL HAVING A FUCKING CONVERSATION ON MY POST?!**

"Stop having a conversation on my post you sad people" Natsu yelled.

"I'll comment on your post whenever I want, have you got a problem with this" Erza replied Turning her head to Natsu who was crying his face from an attack.

"No Erza, you can comment on my post whenever you want" Natsu cried.

"Good" Erza said.

Lucy-Celestial-Heartfilia**: No comment.**

"Well that is the end of that story and no sign of any Romance between me and Erza" Jellal said, feeling happy with himself that he didn't find a story with Erza and him as a couple.

"Jelly, I can find one for you if you want" Natsu said.

"No, no I'm all good" Jellal replied.

"Thank god that Jurvia wasn't in this story a lot" Gray sighed happily, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"Who said my name, was it my Gray-san" Jurvia yelled.

Gray ran over to the closet and hid himself inside it.

"Don't tell her that I'm here" Whispered Gray, closing the closet door behind him.

Both Jurvia and Gajeel jumped onto the open window and invited themselves into Natsu house.

"Natsu fight me right now" Gajeel yelled while eating a ton of metal spoons that he took from someone's kitchen on the way to Natsu house.

"Where is Gray-san?" Jurvia asked.

"Dead" Erza said with a straight face.

"How can she can say that with a straight face?" everyone thought apart from Jurvia who was crying which made the weather change from sunny to rainy.

A loud laugh was heard coming from Natsu closet; Jurvia walked closer to the closet and saw a shadow creeping out from the cracks of the closet door.

"Who is in the closet Natsu?" Jurvia asked.

"Um…..a bear" Natsu answered.

"Really then why is it laughing?" Jurvia asked again.

"Because I told him a funny joke early" Natsu moaned, getting fed up from all the questions that Jurvia was asking him.

"Ok then what was this joke" Jurvia said.

"How come snowmen can only survival in the winter" Natsu yelled, getting everyone's attention.

"Why" Everyone muttered.

"Because they would melt otherwise" Natsu said, everyone stared at Natsu with a blank faces.

"That was not funny but still Jurvia believes you" Jurvia replied.


	6. Chapter 6: Happys Day

**Author Note: Thanks to Melmel12129 for the story that he/she wrote. : )**

**Chapter 6: Happys Day**

"Javier thinks that Gray is here somewhere" Javier said, looking at the rest of the group as they all start to whistle. "Hey are you listening!"

"If I say no will you go away" Erza said, annoyed at Javier pocking her.

"Look why don't we just tell her where Gray is, if we don't then she will keep on bugging us" Jellal yelled at the top of his lungs.

"NO!" yelled Erza. Jellal immediately closed his mouth and turn to the window.

"Yeah that right Gray is not here" said Gray. talking with his hands on his mouth while in the closet.

"Idiot" Muttered Erza. Slapping herself on the face.

"Hahahaha, you've done it now Ice cube face" Said Natsu, rolling on the floor laughing.

"My Gray-san is in the closet" said Jurvia "But I thought Natsu said that there was a bear in their"

"Yeah well I lied to save Gray ass" Natsu answered.

"You would want to save his ass wouldn't you" Muttered Lucy, hiding her face after she said that.

"No Lucy….can't you get it through your head that I'm not in love with Gray for god sack" Natsu cried. slamming his head onto the table.

Jurvia walked over to the closet and opened it, only to find that Gray was pressing his ear against it making him fall right out of the closet landing head first on the floor.

"Gray-san why are you hiding in the closet" asked Jurvia. Looking very confused at what she was seeing.

"Um….I was playing hide and seek looks like you've found me…well done" smiled Gray, trying to hide the reason why he was hiding.

"Sorry that I wasn't here guys I was going through Natsu kitchen to find something that looked metal and found this" Said Gajeel, pulling in Natsu Fridge.

"What are you doing with my…you know what forget about it, can we just find a story" Natsu Moaned. But Natsu decided to not bother angering with Gajeel and let him eat his fridge.

"Happy can you find us a Fan Fiction for us to read" said Natsu, trying to hold his tears in as Gajeel ate bits of his fridge.

"Aye" yelled Happy, flying over to the table where the Laptop is.

"Found one" said Happy, everyone gathered around the laptop and listen as Happy began to read.

**Title:** **she said yes**

"Woohoo, someone said yes" Said Gray.

"Who said yes? Whoever said yes to my Gray-san! I will kill them" Replied Jurvia, clenching her fist as fire started to appear in her eyes.

'I'm glad I don't have anyone that does that too me' Jellal thought, he was soon took out of his thoughts as Erza was staring at him 'Oh wait I do'

**Author: Melmel12129**

"…."

"Isn't anyone going to say some stupid?" asked Lucy.

"This fridge taste nice" Said Gajeel, stuffing his mouth.

"There is your _stupid comment_ now can we get back to the story" Muttered Natsu, covering his ears as Gajeel eat his fridge bit by bit.

**From space, Earthland looks so small.**

**From space, the planet also seems so vast.**

**It seems so big, so impossible-to-ever-see-all-of-that kind of huge.**

**So zoom in. Find Fiore, the country with the greatest mage guild of all time – the noisiest, the rowdiest, the craziest guild – zoom in more and find it – find Fairy Tail.**

"We are not crazy, we are just misunderstood" nodded Natsu, agreeing with himself he looked around the room and saw that no one easily was nodding with him.

"No you're crazy" replied Lucy.

"What makes you think that" said Gray.

"Because Gajeel is eating a fridge and there is a talking cat. Do I need to explain more" Said Lucy, getting a confused face from everyone on the room.

**The big oaken doors come into view, and you stop, because what you hear from inside slightly scares you. It's normal though, so it's okay. It's what it sounds like every day, all day.**

**From inside, you can hear shouts of**_**Flame-Brain!**_**and**_**Stripper!**_**but that's probably – no that**_**is**_**just Gray and Natsu fighting again – as they do practically 24/7.**

"Yeah Ice ball face" yelled Natsu.

"What did you say Flame Brain" replied Gray.

**You wince as you hear the sounds of a metal mug clanging off of what seems to sound like a skull. However, you still haven't found what you're looking for, so you zoom in the doors of a guild like an omniscient presence, unseen, unheard, and unnoticed.**

**Natsu's waving the metal mug at Cana with a huge bump on his head, still trickling blood, as Wendy rushes over and is trying to fix it the best she can while Natsu jumps around. Finally Lucy stomps up to him and tells him to stop moving if Wendy's going to heal it and he does so with a sullen expression.**

**Gray laughs at him but Erza's glare shuts him up.**

"Oh man why did you have to stop the fun Erza" said Gray.

"Shut up Gray" replied Erza, giving Gray a glare that only she could do.

**Levy is reading a book back behind Mirajane's bar where no one dares to touch for fear of the demon's wrath, while Mirajane wards off Jet and Droy as they try and visit Levy not that they didn't hang around her all the time anyways. However, she lets in Gajeel with a twinkle in her eye. He pats her head and says**_**Hey Shrimp, what're you reading there?**_**and she replies with a large smile.**

"I've always wanted to know what Levy reads" Said Natsu.

"she is reading a book nothing more nothing less" Moaned Lucy

"I know that but do you know that" asked Natsu.

"I'm the one that just told you that" yelled Lucy.

**Mirajane's eyes twinkle more.**

**Nab stands beside the almost-destroyed request board, staring at it with a pleading look, as if by staring, somehow, his dream job would appear.**

**Besides the chaos, something else is evident, and it's so fact, so true that it reduces the guild master to sobbing in the corner.**

**The guild is in utter disrepair.**

**And finally, in the corner, there sits Makarov, the guild master, weeping like there would be no tomorrow – and there wouldn't be, not unless he paid all the damage bills**_**again**_**for like the millionth time.**

**Zoom in even more. You find one particular table. Fortunately, it hasn't been broken yet. In fact, it's brand new, from two days ago, and it's very lucky it hasn't been smashed. You find what you're looking for underneath the table.**

"Note to self need to break brand new table in the Fairy tail guild hall" said Natsu, jotting what he had just said into a note that he took from Lucy.

_**Aha.**_

**You smile down at what you see.**

**"Charle? Do you want a fish?" Happy asks, so totally innocent.**

**Charle turns her head away - but you look in surprise as she - she takes the fish. "Thanks, Male-cat," she mumbles, face red, but trying to hide it.**

**Happy burst into tears. "She took the fish! She said yes!" he cries, pumping a fist into the air but hitting it on the table. "Ow..." he whines.**

**"Be careful, Happy," she says, under her breath, and smiles**

"I want to read the next one" cried Natsu.

"Please you can't even read that word" Repelled Lucy, pointing at a word for Natsu to say.

"I can't say that word it is too long for me" moaned Natsu.

"What you can't say I" said Gray, about to cry with laughter.

"Um….yeah that word" replied Natsu.

* * *

**Make sure to Review if you enjoyed this chapter. Oh and I'm taking in request for Fan Fictions for Natsu and his friends to read so if you have any requests then send them my way.**


	7. Important note for readers

**Important note for readers**

I apologies for not update the Fan Fiction, I've been going places and by time I get back I wouldn't have the time to update the story but that being said I'll start updating again on Friday.

Anyway enough with that here is a question for you.

What pairing fan fiction would you like Natsu and his Friends to read?

If you have an answer to this question then either leave a review or PM me.

See you all on Friday : )


	8. Chapter 7: Story that made Gajeel cry

**Authors note: Thanks to Ohdontmindme for making an ****Gajeel and Levy story :)**

**Chapter 7: Story that made Gajeel cry**

"That's no good your fridge is gone now" Gajeel said walking back into Natsu Kitchen to find something else to eat.

"No! What did he do to you"cried Natsu running over to his now destroyed fridge "Why didn't I protect you from Gajeel! I swear next time he tries to take something valuable from me I will not hold back"

"Yeah you couldn't protect a hole in the wall with your life" Gray said spinning around on a chair while laughing.

"Shut up Gray! You have no idea how long me and my fridge have been together for" barked Natsu making Gray fall off the chair and hit his head on the floor "Ha! Looks like the floor agrees with me that you're a complete idiot"

"Oh No, my Gray is badly hurt!" Jurvia yelled, fainting after seeing Gray with only boxers on.

"Can we just find a story already!" shouted Erza slamming her sword into the ground to get everyone's attention.

"My beautiful floor" Cried Natsu "Why do you all have to go around my house and destroy everything you can get your hands on?" Natsu asked while still crying.

"Because it's funny" Laughed Gray

"I would disagree Gray, it's not funny to go around and destroy other people things. I just did it to get your attention" Said Erza giving everyone the death glare.

Natsu walked over to Gray and Erza and shouted down their ear. "It's still wrong to go smashing someone's floor up into millions of pieces and to top that it's not funny that someone else's house is half destroyed thanks to an rampaging Scarlet and an metal eating monster!"

"Ok we get it! We will not destroy your house ever again" yelled Erza and Gray "Now can we get back to finding a story"

"No first we need to wait for the metal monster to come back with whatever he comes back with" replied Natsu "Hey Lacy you have been quiet lately what have you been up to?"

"Nothing, nothing at all" Lucy screamed closing her novel that she was writing immediately, trapping Natsu fingers in it in the progress.

"One word, WHY!" cried Natsu rubbing his finger that got trapped in Lucy Novel "it's like you don't want me to see what is in your novel or something"

"NO! It's nothing like that it is because…I haven't finished it yet, yeah that right" said Lucy nodding her head super fast. "Anyway….I'm going to go and get something to drink from your kitchen so DON'T even think about going to have a look in my novel or I swear I will kill you!"

"Ok" Lucy got up from the seat and headed into the kitchen as soon as Lucy left the room Natsu rushed over to Lucy Novel and started to read it.

"You know you shouldn't be doing that right?" said Jellal with no emotion what so ever.

"Oh shut up Jelly! I'll do what I want whenever I want" shouted Natsu throwing a pen that he found right at Jellal face.

"Yeah JELLY! Let Natsu get himself killed" Gray said crossing his arms.

"WHAT! This is not a novel it is a confession" yelled Natsu making everyone move in closer to see what Natsu was talking about "It's a confession of love!"

"Who does Lucy love?" said Erza shoving everyone out of the way so she could see for herself.

"I don't know! The Name is faded out but I can make out the first letter and is it an N" Natsu Replied sweating at the same time.

"Hey guys I'm back!" shouted Lucy about to enter the room.

"Crap" muttered Natsu closing Lucy novel and going back where to he was standing before hand everyone else power walked back to where they were as well.

"Oh be the way guys Gajeel is coming back right now he just has to drag something big back with him" said Lucy going back to her seat she noticed how everyone was whistling out of no where but she took no notice of it and got back to what she was doing.

"RIGHT! I'm back so we can now read a story" yelled Gajeel pulling in a dishwasher and a freezer at the same time into the room.

"At this rate my whole kitchen will be eaten by him" muttered Natsu.

"Right Lucy go and find a story and since Gajeel hasn't done anything yet he can read the story" said Erza crossing her arms and nodding with herself.

"Ok I'll read only because I'm a good sport" Gajeel replied.

**Title: love goes on after death**

"I hope it doesn't unless I'm screwed after death" Jellal said.

"I hope it does continue after death so I can so still fight for my love" replied Erza staring at Jellal.

"Jelly and Erza sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G" sang Gray with a little hint of Natsu joining in at the last part.

"Shut up!" shouted Jellal.

"Why? Are you Jelly of my singing" laughed Gray trying his best to hold his lungs together.

"….c-can we just get on with the story please" cried Jellal

**Author: Ohdontmindme**

"No I don't mind at all go right ahead" replied Natsu feeling like he had friend to talk to.

"These names are…epic" shouted Gajeel, throwing all the frozen food out of the freezer and onto the floor.

**Disaster struck throughout every corner of the withered land. A light red and purple hue cover the sky in which large black puffs of smoke laid upon. The houses were houses no more , just crumbled piles, the road was shattered rock and dirt. All seemed non real; in fact the city was no longer the beautiful place everyone came to see. All laid as the result of destruction. Despair lingered in the heavy atmosphere, death, sorrow, sadness…it was too much to take.**

"As a fairy tail member you must be ready for death, sadness and sorrow" said Natsu pulling his fist up into the air.

**She felt lost.**

"I don't blame her I feel lost all the time" said Natsu nodding his head.

"Natsu you can't even say the word I" replied Gray.

"I'll show you!" shouted Natsu.

"Fine show me then, say I love you to Lucy" smiled Gray.

"Why does he have to say it to me?" asked Lucy with a hint of a blush on her cheeks.

"Because he is closer to you" replied Gray.

"I c-cannot say it" yelled Natsu turning his head away from the Laptop screen.

**Levy couldn't believe how one moment seemed fine and the next, her guild mates whom she learned to love, were risking their lives and future for each other. Torturing their bodies in attempt to defeat the vicious blood thirsty dragons. Their bodies laid on the cracked floor. The ones who were still alive were fighting, displaying life threatening wounds.**

**She felt numb.**

**She laid on the hard rough ground. Something had knocked her out before. She couldn't move, she laid under a pile of debris. Her eyes were half lidded. Her hazy vision revealed the devastating scene. She could feel the air filled with hurt and remorse. She saw as Jet and Droy scurried to protect the citizens, but later knocked out by a dragon's tail sending them smashing into a brick wall left there to die.**

**"Jet….Droy…"she whispered as tears stained her face.**

**To the left she saw as Lucy cough up blood crawling her way to a non-breathing Natsu.**

"Thanks Lucy for being there for me when I died" said Natsu.

"It's just a…you know what forget it" replied Lucy she was about to shouted but decided that it would not be best to shout.

…**He died protecting her.**

**She kneeled over Natsu and cried her heart out cupping his cheek with one hand while the other clutched his shirt. After a few minutes, she too laid lifeless on top of Natsu. Levy watched as Lucy's eyes stared into nothing as her life went to join Natsu's for eternity.**

"Lucy and Natsu sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G" Gray sang pulling Natsu and Lucy closer together

"Shut up Gray" yelled Lucy.

"Yeah Gray can you be quiet" replied Natsu shoving Gray away from him and Lucy.

**"Lucy." She whimpered as she closed her eyes thinking it will soften the ache in her heart.**

**She reopened her eyes to see Gajeel crash a few meters away.**

**"Now Gajeel you can't leave me….I only have you…"she sobbed.**

"I never knew she liked me!" shouted Gajeel holding her arm against his face so no one can see him crying

**Then everything went black.**

**Gajeel smashed violently into a building. He smelled the heavy scent of blood. He touched his wound as he screamed in agony.**

**"Probably shouldn't have done that" he thought.**

"Yeah I probably shouldn't have done that" muttered Gajeel agreeing with himself

"You're an idiot" replied everyone in the room.

"I know that god! There is no need to rub it in" said Gajeel.

**He knew his time was coming. He sensed it … he felt it. An image of Levy crossed his head. The iron with the heart in it, laxus's lightning bolt, her blushing face, everything about her rushed in his mind. He loved her, but he didn't deserve her, no, not at all. He knew she loved him too but how could he accept her love when he'd done**_**that to her.**_

**"Shrimps gonna be hella mad if I die now…so I won't…no...not now…not yet, I have to see her face one last time." He said**

**Luckily he found her scent nearby and followed the smell. When he reached her he found she was under a pile or bricks and stones.**

**"Levy…"he rasped.**

**He used his last bit of strength to free her from the pile. As soon as he got her out he held her gently and kissed her forehead as tears swelled up in his eyes.**

**"She's still alive." He thought.**

**Soon enough a dragon made his way over to where Gajeel and Levy were. Gajeel was wide-eyed as he saw the dragon approaching, then glared at the menacing dragon.**

**"….like hell ….you are…!" he roared.**

**He laid levy on the ground. He would defeat the dragon on his own, for her. Just then the dragon clawed at his chest, blood gushing out. Gajeel stared up at the wretched sky in disbelief.**

**"Why..?" he breathed as his wide eyes filled with tears.**

**Levy awoke and found she was not under the pile she was before. A few yards away she recognized the body that laid in a pool of blood.**

**"GAJEEL!" she screamed out frantically in utter horror.**

"JASON!" shouted Natsu.

"….I'm not even going to ask why you said that" said Lucy slapping herself on the face.

"What? Everyone else is shouting so I though why not" smiled Natsu.

**She ran as her tears streaked her face to where his body laid and put her tiny hands on his bloody face. She couldn't breathe and shook viciously. Her eyes pouring with tears. Levy's heart ached so hard she wanted to die. A life without her friends and family was bad enough….she couldn't deal without Gajeel, the love of her life. She gasped as he opened his crimson eyes.**

**"You're alive Shrimp…good." He whispered as he smiled.**

**"Gajeel-" she cried.**

**"shhh, I don't need to know anything." He spoke as he stroked her hot cheek.**

**He reached out for her bruised hand and weakly laid it over his slowly beating heart.**

**"When this heart stops beating levy, I'll still be loving you…"**

…**.with that his heart stopped…**

"I'm dead! Well thanks Ohdontmindme just kill me off" Gajeel yelled at the screen shaking the laptop at the same time.

**Those..**

**Those were his last words to her….**

_**Throughout her life she never forgot his words of love to her. It echoed in her heart every day and night waking her up to puffy eyes and a wet face. Her friends and lover were gone, she had no family….she felt lonely, but not one day she felt unloved for Gajeel's words were branded in her heart …forever**_**…~**

"If I wasn't a S-rank wizard then I would have cried to this story" said Erza.

"But you are crying I can see your left eye tearing up" replied Natsu pointing at Erza eye.

"I'm not crying! My left eye is just shore that all" yelled Erza wiping her left eye "Anyway where is Gajeel?"

Natsu and Erza looked behind only to find that Gajeel was in the corner of the room crying his eyes out.

'Why did the author kill me' thought Gajeel.

* * *

**If you enjoyed this chapter then please review. I may update on Saturday but i don't know yet, anyway see you all later :)**


	9. Chapter 8: Juvia dream come true

**Author Note: I've got to say well done to ****Seule Rose for crating a very good story.**

**Chapter 8: Juvia dream come true**

"Can you please stop crying Gajeel!" Yelled Lucy, after Gajeel heard his name he tilted his head up to find that Lucy looking at him. "I mean come on Gajeel it's only a story…meaning it is not real it's made up"

"Yeah you're right Lucy, it's only a story" Gajeel wiped the tears from his face and stood back up on his feet and went over to Gray and punch him in the face for no reason at all. "Yeah I feel better after I did that, now where is Natsu"

'Finally some peace and quiet, now I can continue with my novel' thought Lucy.

"What in the world was that for?" Gray asked pulling himself back onto his feet after being punched in the face by Gajeel.

"Oh is today the day where you go round and punch people in the face" Erza sent her right fist into Gray face making him fly right into the wall. Lucky for Gray he managed to fall right onto the bed but the same couldn't be said for the wall as it now had a massive hole in the middle of it.

"Um…..What are you going to say to Natsu when he finds out that there's a massive hole in his bedroom wall?" asked Lucy sweating from the billions of cracks that where surrounding the hole in the wall.

"I'll just tell him that the hole was already there" Erza Replied crossed her arms and then waving her left hand towards Lucy. "Don't worry about it Lucy when Natsu get in here I bet you that he will think that the hole in his wall is awesome or something between those lines"

"Hey guys Sorry about that I was checking on Gajeel making sure that he didn't eat anything that I needed" Natsu closed his bedroom door after Gajeel entered not even taking notice of the massive hole in his wall.

"Anyway guys I think we should find a story to read, but this time let Juvia pick and read the story" Natsu said with a smile on his face while Gray was having a nightmare of a story that Jurvia would pick.

"Can Juvia pick a story now?" Jurvia asked.

"Yeah sure go for it" Lucy and Natsu replied both at the same time.

**Author: Seule Rose**

"Natsu have you got anything to say before we start reading the story" said Lucy.

"Nope I've got nothing to say at all" replied Natsu.

"Really…..well that is the first" said Lucy shocked at what she had just heard from Natsu.

**Title: ****Twisted**

"…"

"What's wrong Natsu? You're never usually like this" said Lucy.

"Oh it's nothing really, it's just every time I say something stupid I always end up getting beaten up by Erza" Natsu replied.

"Well you've got one thing right, and that is that you're stupid" said Gray.

"Shut up Gray" Yelled Erza punching Gray in the back of his head.

"You see what I mean, but anyway let get back to the story" said Natsu.

**After Phantom Lord disbanded, Juvia had no place to live, no way to earn money, and no friends to confide with. Her parents had long since abandoned her, and she was no longer welcome at the wrecked place she'd called home for the past few years.**

**Seeing all the lively and happy mages from Fairy Tail, she thought that maybe they'd accept her; she'd beg if she had to, although she wouldn't be surprised if they rejected her request. When she was accepted, Juvia thought that everything would change. Her rain that had clouded over her in the past years would be erased, and she could turn over a new leaf. She was wrong.**

"….."

"Natsu can you stop being quiet and say something, anything" said Lucy still shocked at Natsu personality.

"Hey Jellal are you jelly?" said Gray nudging Jellal on the shoulder.

"Jealous of what?" Jellal asked.

"That Natsu is getting all the action and you're not" replied Gray.

"No I'm happy that he is getting the attention so that way no one talks to me" said Jellal feeling happy with himself that no one was talking to him.

**They were obnoxious and forgiving enough to make her feel at home, but "they" didn't include a certain cold and hateful ice mage. She didn't know why she cared about his opinion so much, but no matter how comforting it would be to hear Lucy's kind words, or even Natsu's obnoxious rantings, the joyful face Juvia would try to maintain would always be broken down by**_**his**_**words. Juvia didn't know what she'd specifically done to him that made him hate her so much because everyone else seemed to have forgiven her, but she would never find out since he'd made no attempt to speak to her nor did it look like he was planning to.**

"That is true, Gray also put me down with his words" said Juvia.

"Yeah I only do it because you say annoying things" Gray replied

"Gray shut up…..see now you have hurt her feelings now I hope you're happy now" Said Erza patting Juvia on the shoulder to get her to stop crying.

"Gray since you made her cry you have to now read the rest of the story" said Gajeel reading the rule book that Natsu and his friends made together.

"Fine, I'll read if it will shut you all up" yelled Gray.

**She remembered how it felt again to dread waking up in the morning, and remembered how it felt to be angry, depressed, and confused. But most of all, she remembered how it felt to have a continuously growing cloud above her head. Each day seemed to feel like years, and**_**his**_**words didn't grow kinder, and his glares just seemed as if they were getting more harsh and intense. She's tried making normal conversations with him, but they were never longer than a short hello. Some days, when he walked towards her, she had hope. Hope that he would say hello. Hope that he would explain why he hated her so much, but that ridiculous hope she had only vanished as he strolled right past her, as if her very existence was unknown to him.**

**After a few years, she began to avoid him. She couldn't bear seeing his disgusted face anymore. Whenever she heard him talk to his friends and guild mates in his cheerful tone, she'd feel a pang of hurt and ducked silently away. If he went on a mission in a nearby town, she'd stay at the guild the whole day, fearful that she'd run into him on his way.**

"…."

"Oh my gods if you're going to say something then say it instead of just leaving it be" cried Lucy.

**This began to become a habit. She could tell people had begun to notice. She could see the pity on their faces as she walked by them. Eventually, she couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't take staring at the same expressions over and over again. She stopped coming to the guild, and stopped going outside altogether, and on October 19, Juvia Lockser decided to end the pain once and for all.**

_**I love you, Gray**_

"Well did Juvia die?" asked Gray.

"We don't know for all we know she could of teleported herself to a different world or something like that" said Jellal "There could be a sequel coming out who knows"

"Well let's just hope that she didn't die, we really don't need another person crying over something that is not real" Lucy said.

"…"

"Can you please stop doing that Natsu, if you've got something to say then say it already" Lucy yelled slamming her hand onto the computer desk.

"Like I said before it's nothing. So can we just leave it at that for now" Natsu replied. Natsu got up from where he was sitting and walked out of the room.

"What is wrong with him?" Erza asked.

"I don't know, I really don't know" Lucy replied confused at what was going on.


	10. Chapter 9: Having a Bad Day

**A/N: I would like to say thanks to SonomiTakashia for suggesting Cherry Pop by Eunieberry**

**Chapter 9: Having a bad day**

"Lets try and cheer Natsu up" said Erza with firing burning in her eyes.

"I'll pass, men don't cheer each other up all we do is have fights with each other and feel proud of it" said Gray reading a batman comic book with Mr Freeze in it. "Hahahaha Mr Freeze won that battle"

"I don't care about your stupid pride, one of your friends is feeling down so as a friend you should go and sort it out and if you don't sort it out I'll sent you flying to the north pole" said Erza cracking her knuckles in front of Gray who was sweating so much that you could fill a bath tube up with it.

"Ok!" Gray Yelled "I'll go and see what is up with him but I warn you, If we start fighting then it will be your doing not mine" Gray dropped the comic book on the bed and went to go and find Natsu.

"Wait I'll go with you Gray" shouted Lucy closing her novel .

"Fine, Just don't bring that stupid novel with you, it may start an argument" Gray said gaining a glare from Lucy. "Will you stop looking at me with your horrible eyes"

"Gray Shut up and get going" Erza said giving Gray the death glare which made Gray run out of the room, Lucy shrugged her shoulders at Gray running out of the room and walked out of the room.

Gray headed into the kitchen and saw Natsu standing there looking outside of the window "Yo Buddy what's wrong with you, you've been skipping out on saying weird things when we read a story"

"It's just…..i can't get that novel out of my head who is it that she loves?" Natsu asked feeling confused.

"I don't know, but all I can say is this, you need to ask her sure you will get a kick in the face for asking her but it's better to ask than to sit there doing nothing" Gray replied "She coming right now, why don't you ask her now?"

"No it's too soon to ask her, I'll ask her when it's the right time. As for now" Natsu clapped his hand together and smiled "I think it's time we read a story, what you think Gray?"

"Hm, Anything better then standing here bored out of our heads" said Gray. They both was about to leave the kitchen but then they saw Gajeel walk in and head straight for Natsu new fridge.

"Hey Gajeel what are you doing?" asked Natsu eyeing his new fridge

"I'm getting a snack that's all" replied Gajeel pulling out the sockets from the back of the fridge "Yeah I'm just borrowing this I'll bring it back when I'm done with it" dragging the fridge with him all the way to Natsu bedroom.

"I just got that fridge like today" cried Natsu thinking about all the money that he spent on the new fridge.

"Oh well…..never mind buddy, I guess something are meant to be eaten" laughed Gray.

"Shut up or I'll melt your face" Natsu yelled "Anyway lets go back in my room, I can't wait to see what story we will be reading today" Gray nodded and followed Natsu back his bedroom.

"I'm back! And let me tell you, I'm all fired up" Natsu shouted kicking the door open to his bedroom "Hey where is Lucy?"

"I don't know to tell you the truth I thought she was with you?" Erza Said "Oh no the bunny man came along and took her away!"

A noise was heard coming from Natsu bathroom. Natsu poked his head out of the corner of his room "What was that noise it sounded like it was coming from the bathroom" said Natsu, he heard the bathroom door open so he quickly stopped poking his head out of the room and power walked over to the laptop.

"I feel much better now" smiled Lucy as soon as she walked into Natsu bedroom she saw Natsu on the laptop while everyone else was looking at the looking around the room whistling.

"I've found a story" Natsu said making everyone rush over.

**Title: Cherry Pop**

"Hey I've got an ideai, Why don't we put a cherry bomb in someone toilet" said Gray.

"Yeah we should totally do that" Yelled Natsu.

"If you do that then you will be in big trouble" Jellal said trying to act like the good guy.

"Your just jelly, Jellal" Gray repiled.

**Author: EunieBerry**

"….."

"Not this again" cried Lucy.

"Ha, I want to join in on the fun" said Gray.

"No please don't it's not funny at all" repiled Lucy.

**Chapter 1:**

**Its your not so typical morning today in Fairy Tail, why? Well lets just say both the boys and (especially) the girls are on some Code: Red alert level. But one or I guess two of them are unexpectedly clueless on what's going on or rather what is about to happen. "Ohayo! Levy-chan!" Greeted by the blonde haired mage as she ran towards her dear friend, Levy McGarden.**

"Why is it that I always end up in the story with Natsu" said Lucy confused.

"….." Gray and Natsu at the same time

'Gray looks so manly when he is not talking' thought Juvia.

"Hey Natsu fight me!" shouted Gajeel ripping the door fridge off and then eating it

**"Oh! Lu-chan good morning!" Greeted back by the blue haired lady. "So where are you heading?"**

"I'm heading nowhere, why you ask Levy?" asked Natsu.

"…."

"Ah you see Lucy you're getting the hang of it now. Isn't it fun?" replied Natsu.

**"Me? I'm heading for the guild! Its been a week since I went there" Lucy said "I was so engrossed in the book I was reading!"**

"Nerd" Natsu and Gray both said at the same time.

"I'm not a nerd I just enjoy reading books" Replied Lucy.

"Nerd" Erza said.

"Why are you joining in with them?" asked Lucy.

"Because it sounds fun" replied Erza.

**"Really same here! Let's head to the guild together" Levy said "I've been kinda busy searching for some good books to read on the bookstore so I haven't been in the guild for a week already. So Lucy what was the book that you were reading?"**

**"Its about the Earl and The Princess." Lucy said, excited to talk about the book she had read "It has 4 volumes!"**

"I've been reading a book it's called Return of the Flying Monkey" Natsu said.

"Natsu reads!" yelled everyone in the room.

"Natsu you do know that reading the front cover does not count?" Lucy said.

**"Oh! That book I've also read that one!" Levy said "The Earl, Reyver had a dark past and the way how twisted he was, is so exhilarating and at the same time mysterious!"**

**"Mmm! And the part where he started to change because of the Princess was so sweet" Lucy said dreamily**

"Lucy and The Earl sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G" sang Gray.

"….."

"Stop with the singing it's not really that funny to be fair and Natsu stop with the pausing" yelled Lucy.

**"But then it turns out that the Princess is the Princess of Death!" Levy said in a serious tone.**

**"And then the conspiracy between the real traitor was revealed and it was said that its real form is not the princess of the death but actually the princess is the daughter of the godess of the lake!" Lucy continued "And when everything was revealed! The Earl chase the princess and confess his endless love for her!"**

**"Aaaah! How Romantic!" The two said as they squealed.**

**"Ahaha we're such dorks when it comes to books" Lucy said "Can't agree more to that" Levy said as the two laugh at each other and without them noticing it seems like they finally reach their destination and was shocked to see the large iron bars surrounded around the guild. "Levy-chan this is...our guild right?"**

**"Yeah...As far as I could remember we have our guild placed here" Levy said as she gape at the sight of their guild**

**"Wha..what happening in here?"Lucy asked.**

**"I..I don't know" she replied**

**"Oh! There you are!" Mira said as she wave at the two girls.**

**"Mira-san what's going on!?" Lucy asked**

**"Haven't you heard its time...for THAT" Mira said.**

**"That?" The two girls question, puzzled by what THAT is.**

**"Yup! THAT!" Mira said as she nod her head**

"Yep it's that time of year again" Gray answered.

"What?" Lucy asked.

"It that time of the year where Erza goes round and punches people" Natsu replied.

"Shut up!" yelled Erza punching Natsu in the face making him fall straight on the ground.

**"Mira-san Umm.. You see, Levy-chan and I haven't been around for a week so what is 'THAT'" Lucy asked, kinda spook and scared by the way Mirajane was saying.**

**"I see so you haven't heard!" Mira said.**

**"Heard what?" Levy asked**

**"Its that! The MATING SEASON for the dragon slayers!" Mira exclaimed**

**"THE WHAT!?" The two girls said as they found themselves dumbfounded by what they heard.**

**"Mating season? Dragon Slayers? What's that!?" Levy asked**

**"Oh. Thats right last year, Team Shadow Gear was away on a mission right?" Mira said**

**"Yes, so what's with last year?" She asked**

**"Natsu went berserk and was attacking all the FEMALE population! May it be a young girl or an old lady, there's no one she missed in harassing!" Mira said "According to the texts, dragon slayers who reach their coming of age will be under the so called Dragon's Festival but in truth its just their Mating season in where their human abilities and animal instincts were heighten to the limit therefore the feeling of sexual desires arise!"**

"Man this Natsu is a lot better than me" Natsu said.

"I'll have to agree with you there Natsu" Gray said.

"Well I'll have to agree to disagree!" Natsu shouted wanting to feel special.

"What the hell? You just said that the Natsu in this story is a lot better than you" Lucy shouted feeling confused over the whole conversation.

**"Hah!?" The two of them said while looking dumbfounded.**

**"Sexual..."**

"Hey what does the T rating mean?" Natsu asked spinning on the chair.

"It means that people like you shouldn't read it" Gray said.

**"Desire"**

**"Yeah! Its unbelievable but in a way its really awesome! Their magical powers, abilities, techniques, everything temporarily leveled up however the only disadvantage thing is that they'll be eyeing girls for their desires!" Mirajane exclaimed.**

**"Awesome!? Won't they just turn into a pervert!" Lucy exclaimed.**

**"Well don't worry about anything! That is why Master and I decided to put this iron bars around so that we could lock up Natsu and Gajeel when they come back from their mission" Mirajane said "Sigh...last year was a disaster. Good thing Mystogan was able to cast a sleeping spell around Natsu then he was asleep for the whole season! Amazing right!?"**

**"Umm..Mira-san" Lucy said**

**"Yes?"**

**"Its about the iron bars" she continue**

**"Oh don't worry! Those iron bars and infuse with magical powers so they won't break it" She said while smiling.**

**"But they can eat it" Lucy said**

**"Huh?" Mira said still smiling.**

**"Gajeel's with them right Mira?" Levy said as she sigh.**

**"Yup"**

**"And Gajeel is the iron dragon slayer" Lucy said**

**"That's right!" Mira exclaimed**

**"And its infused with magical powers" Levy continued**

**"Yup, a very strong one at that!"**

**"Then when Gajeel eats it, he'll get two times stronger right?" Levy asked**

**"Yup! That's...right"**

**The three girls were silent for a moment.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Immediately Mira rushed and called Elfman and Lisanna. "Nee-san what's up!?" Elfman said "Elfman! tell Lisanna to pack her things!" Mira said "Huh?Why!?" Elfman asked "We are going for a month worth of mission!" She said as she grab some job from the request board "Eh Why a month!?" "..."**

**"Elfman stop asking questions and follow what nee-san, (I) said okay? You're a M-A-N right?" Mirajane said with a smile but aura that can kill making the poor Elfman nod in agreement as he hurried off and follow Mira's orders.**

**"Well then, Me, Lisanna and Elfman are going on a job so please take care of things here. Good day to you~ I'll bring back souvenirs okay!?" Mira said as she hurried off away from the guild making Lucy slumped on the floor and cry "Uwaaaaah! Levy-chan this is impossible! Its all over!"**

**"ahaha, don't cry Lu-chan we still have a way!" Levy said "If we also get a job worth for a week then we can have a reason to leave for a long period of time right!?"**

**"Oh thats right there's still that way!" Lucy said as she stood up and went to the board to look for some job request. "Levy-chan!?"**

**"What is it? did you find a job?" Levy asked as she tries to pack her things.**

**"This is the request board right?" Lucy asked as she pointed towards a white, and empty board.**

**"Yup that's right" Levy said "Why?" Then Levy went towards Lucy and see what and where the problem is only to faint in shock while Lucy was petrified with fear as she heard some very familiar footsteps and bickering voice at the entrance of their guild...**

**And just Why!?**

**Well its because, there are no more job request and guest what...**

**Natsu Dragneel and Gajeel Redfox had just arrived from their mission...**

"Yes, finally a story where I'm the killer" said Gajeel jumping and down in joy while still eating the fridge.

"….It's not a good thing being the bad guy you know" Lucy replied slapping herself on the face.

**Now what will they do!?**

**_Will they survive the FIRST ordeal!?_**

_**Will they get eaten on the very first night!?**_

"What! There are more chapters!" Yelled Natsu looking at all the chapters

"Can't we just skip the rest of the story and move on to an different one" Lucy said not wanting to read anymore of the story.

"Your just jelly that I'm getting the spot light" said Gajeel.

"That or I just don't like the idea of people eating each other" replied Lucy.

* * *

**If you want Natsu and his friend to continue to read Cherry Pop then let me know otherwise I'll just leave it as a one shot. Oh and thanks to everyone who followed, Favorited and review this Fan Fiction it really means a lot :) **


	11. Chapter 10: The Bet

**A/N: I don't own Cherry Pop, EunieBerry does. I know everyone knows that I don't own the story but I had to put that there just to be safe.**

**Chapter 10: The Bet**

"But"

"I don't care Lucy" Erza shouted "We're going to read the rest of the story and that's finely" Lucy feeling defeated nodded her head having to agree with the rest of the group.

"What's wrong with the story Luce?" Natsu asked noticed that Lucy was not happy one bit.

"First of all, my name's LUCY not LUCE and the story has me in it, I wouldn't of minded it if the dragon slayers wasn't trying to kill me…..but they are so that why I hate it" replied Lucy

"It will be alright Luce; I bet you that you'll not get killed in this story" Natsu said "and if you do get killed then…it's your fault for not putting up a fight"

"That doesn't help you know, saying that if I get killed then it's my fault" Lucy sighed.

"But it is your fault Lucy" Gray said popping his head out of the comic book he was reading "I mean if you get killed then it's your fault you can't really blame anyone but yourself for not putting up a fight"

"I could blame the writer" everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Lucy "What are you all staring at?"

"Lucy, you can't blame the writer" Erza said bursting out with anger "the writer is the one that made the story so therefore you must respected their way of writing and move on with your life"

'Why is everyone staring at Lucy did I miss something' thought Jellal looking at the dry wall that a spider was crawling on.

"Hey Spider-man is on the wall" shouted Gray making Lucy and Juvia jump in fright, while Erza stood there not even caring about the insect.

"I'm all fired up now" said Natsu coving his fist in flame then punching the wall crushing the spider in the progress "Ha, you're not so super now….are you!" Natsu pulled his hand of the hole that he did with his fist "Hey who made a hole in my wall?"

"If you talking about the hole right in front of your eyes then I'm not even going to answer that question because you should know who did it conceding that it only happened like a second ago" said Lucy dumbfounded.

"Never mind I'll soon find out who did it sooner or later" Natsu finished speaking and stared at Gray with the intent to kill.

"Yeah…. You'll most likely forget about the hole in the wall in a couple of minute from now' thought Jellal shaking his head in disappointment.

"Can you save your stupid killing until after we have read chapter 2 of Cherry Pop" Erza said making everyone rush over to the laptop.

Chapter 2:

**Right now the ONLY girls around the guild are, Lucy Heartfilia and Levy Mcgarden. The latter is currently fainted, as she feels her soul getting out of her body out of desperation and the former? Well lets just say she's petrified like a stone as she hears a very familiar footstep of a certain pink haired lad and as those footsteps gets nearer the paler she turns.**

"Yep I'm placing my bet now, Lucy is going to die" Said Gajeel thinking about all the way that Lucy could die in the story.

"Hey Gajeel put me in the bet for Lucy dying" said Gray.

"You guys have no faith in Lucy" Natsu Said "Put me in for 50/50 of the bet"

"….." sighed Lucy

**"Heeeeeeeeeey!? Anyoooooooone here!?"**_**That**_**, pink haired lad yelled as he looked around their guild**

**"This is weird." A long black haired man said as he notice the iron bars around the guild.**

**"Weird? What is?" Natsu asked.**

**"Are your eyes blind?" Gajeel said "Look around, there are a lot of weird iron bars here. As if someone attacked the guild"**

**"Haah? Bars?" Natsu said, then he look around once more and**_**finally**_**notice those weird bars "Hmm..you're right! Could it be someone attacked the guild!?"**

**"Tch. Took you long to finally notice" He said as he continue to look the now-empty guild "There is something going on here"**

**"Wait..you! Could you be the one who attack the guild!?"Natsu said to Gajeel as he put his fist in the air making the black haired lad fall on his knees on how "stupid" Natsu is.**

"Fight me Natsu!" shouted Gajeel

"Why would he want to fight you?" asked Jellal

"Because he does, that why" replied Gajeel

"That makes no sense" sighed Jellal

**"Are you an idiot!?" Gajeel yelled "I was with you the whole time how could I even do it!?"**

**"But your the only one who can use this black bars, right?" Natsu said**

**"No, idiot" He said "Besides can't you feel it? There's some weird spell infused in this bars"**

**"Spell?Infused? Dunno!" Natsu said, not really caring what the iron dragon slayer had said "Besides I'm a fire mage. How would I know a thing or two about those metal stuff"**

**"Sigh...that's why idiots are..." Gajeel said.**

**"Oy! Happy! Mira! Ice Freak! Erza! Gramps!" Natsu said as he yelled out their names as his voice echoes around the big guild "Luuuuucy!"**

"luuuce" shouted Natsu

"FIGHT ME" shouted Gajeel

"I'm right here and can you stop shouting, it's really annoying" said Lucy

**and still nothing.**

**"Sigh, I wonder if they went somewhere" Natsu said as he slumped down in one of the benches.**

**"ALL OF THEM?" Gajeel said "Who would leave the guild empty with this weird iron bars?"**

**"AH!" Natsu said "Maybe they went on the beach to have a party and left us here! This won't do! I gotta pack my things and also head to the beach!"**

**"HAAA!? Salamander! did you hit your head somewhere as if all of them would go to a beach!" Gajeel said as he felt his head getting heavy from all the crazy ideas Natsu's been saying. "Even Lily is gone..."**

**"Then where did they go?" Natsu asked**

**"I dunno" He replied "But I just know! There is definitely something going on here"**

**"OOOH! The board request is empty!" Natsu said as he dashes towards the request board.**

**"HEY! LISTEN TO ME! DAMN IT!" Gajeel exclaimed out of frustration**

**"Geez. Calm your irons dude" Natsu said while scratching the back of his head "It seems like they just went to some job. Oh well I guess I gotta go home and leave" And before Natsu can leave the place, Gajeel grab him by his scarf and said "Don't you think it weird?"**

**"HAAAAH? Sheesh. What's your problem?" Natsu said as he brush off Gajeel's arm from his precious scarf "You keep on saying weird and weird but**_**in the end it**__just__**so happens that**__all__**of them**__went on a job_**...eh!?"**

"How could you all go on a job without me" said Natsu not happy that the guild left him alone with Gajeel

"We didn't leave you" Lucy replied "were all sitting right next to you"

**"See? Its just weird" Gajeel said "Even those people who doesn't usually go on jobs and just stare at the board is gone"**

**"Yeah, Even that lazy old geezers! Macao and Wakaba!" Natsu said (Meanwhile Macao and Makaba: sneeze the moment Natsu mentioned their names)**

**"Now you see the picture." Gajeel said "Something is definitely happening and it feels like they abandoned this guild with this freaky iron bars." Then suddenly Gajeel touched one of those "freaky" iron bars and suddenly he felt a shock in his body as he slumped down on the floor panting for air, worried Natsu stood up and went to his side and said "Oi! Gajeel are you alright what happened...AAAH!"**

**Suddenly its Natsu's turn to slumped down on the floor as he suddenly felt every part of his body is on fire as some weird and 'hot' sensation spread all over his body. "Oy! Salamander...is it just me or..."**

**"Yeah. It feels strange. My whole body is pumping, I can hear a lot more clearly, see more clearly and...*sniff* *sniff*..."**

**"Whats wrong this time Salamander?" Gajeel asked.**

**"Smell a lot more clearer" He said as he smirk and went towards the bar area.**

**"Huh?" Gajeel said this time he tried sniffing around and then he smirk and said "I see your right"**

**He followed Natsu towards the bar area while smirking and as they lean each other.**

**"Gihi" He said as he look down and smirk at the sight of two, very familiar faces "I see one bunny girl and a little puppy"**

**"Eeep" Levy said as she shriek in surprise upon seeing the "scary" expression Gajeel Redfox is doing.**

**"Oh! Found You! Lucy!" Natsu said as he jump over the counter and surprise the blonde**

**"Eeek, Na...Natsu" Lucy exclaimed**

**"So what are you guys doing here?" Natsu asked as he leaned forward Lucy, making the blond blush. "Are you guys playing hide n' seek?Let me join too!"**

**"..." Lucy didn't say anything but she was clutching her keys as if she's holding for her dear life.**

**"It seem like these two knows what's going on here" Gajeel said "Right? Levy." This time Levy is trembling as she heard Gajeel say her name which rarely really happens because he usually calls her 'Midget' and stuff like that.**

**"Eh? So you two aren't playing hide n' seek!?" Natsu asked, as he move another step making Lucy blush more.**

**"..."**

**"..."**

**"Hmm...So you won't tell us anything!?" Gajeel said.**

**"..."**

**"..."**

**"Still nothing, eh? Sigh..." He said then for a moment he stop to think of what to do then as if a cartoon like light bulb appeared, he smirk and said. "Oi...Salamander it seems like this time around Midget and your Bunny girl wants to play tag"**

**"Really? Is that it?" Natsu said making Lucy shake her head in the thought "Well then why don't we four play Tag!? Since it feels like those guys won't be back yet!So why don't we play tag!? We'll be the It so...Ready...start"**

**The moment Natsu said start, Lucy and Levy began to ran for dear life or rather for their dear 'chastity' making Natsu and Gajeel shocked and at the same time thrilled as their competetiveness of the two awakens together with their adrenaline.**

**"Hmm...So you won't tell us anything until we catch you eh? Oh well if that's how you want to play it then..." Gajeel said as he smirk at the running figure of the two "Oy! Salamander you get the bunny girl, Mine is...the midget"**

**"Hnn. That's what I've been planning from the start" he said as he smirk back at him "Lucy is mine so don't you dare catch her"**

**"Hmmpph we'll see..." Gajeel said then within a blink of an eye those two dashed off to catch them while Lucy and Levy were doing their best in running away with hope that they'll be able to protect**_**the thing**_**that they've been**_**protecting**_**for seventeen years.**

**"Haha...Go on! Keep Running" Natsu said to Lucy "Cause as an IT, I'll definitely catch you. Lucy!"**

"….." Lucy didn't want to say anything because she knew how the story was going to unfold

"Man, I do love being the bad guy; it reminds me of when I used to be in a different guild before I joined the Fairy Tail Guild" said Gajeel feeling proud of himself for being the bad guy.

**Making our dear blonde blush at the seductive way and over flowing pheromones Natsu has been unconsciously releasing as he said her name and at that very moment she understand that blushing is**_**no good,**_**an attraction to a sexually frustrated dragon slayer**_**(or is about to be one...)**_**is definitely not good because that just means that she...and her... Chastity is in danger and what she had feared might happen... and that is...**

**She might actually get EATEN!**

"Wow that was entertaining" Erza said "I can't wait for chapter 3 that where the really fun begin, I bet"

"Oh the joy" said Lucy slamming her head onto the computer desk

"Yeah I can't wait ever" Natsu said raising his fist up into the air "Wait…who the hell made a massive hole in my wall" everyone signed at Natsu who couldn't remember the littlest of things

'I told myself he would forget about the hole in the wall and it turns out that I was right" thought Jellal

* * *

**Um...I don't know what to say here apart from I hope that you enjoyed reading the chapter.**


	12. Another Authors note

**Author Note**

I was wondering if for the next chapter. If you would like Natsu and his Friends to read a crossover, don't worry I'm still going to get them to read Cherry Pop. It's just I was thinking about it and I thought that I would let you guys know about it.

So if you want the Fairy Tail group to read a Crossover then let me know, otherwise I'll just continue with the Cherry Pop Fan Fiction. I was thinking that I could do a crossover with Naruto in it but if you guys don't like Naruto then tell me what crossover you'll like to see.

After I get back from going somewhere but it shouldn't take me longer than 3 or more hours at tops after I get back I'll be doing an update for the story.

Anyway guys I'll see you when I get back.


	13. Very Important Author's Note

**Very Author Important Note **

I'm sorry to everyone who wanted to see an update for the story but do to the update for fan , I can no longer do the story because it has disabled copying.

Which is stupid because I never would take another person's work, I always put a disclaimer at the top of the chapter saying that it's not my work it's someone else's

But don't fear because I'm thinking about doing another fan fiction about Fairy Tail which will try and be funny like this story.

So see you all later.


End file.
